madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 18 Chapter 3
Summary Part 1: Valentina's Mover To Crush Pardu Part 2: Eugene's Funeral and Limalisha's True Feelings Part 3: Silesia's Reaction About Tigrevurmud's Aim for the Crown Part 4: Valentinia's Suspicions Miron Part 5: Black Dragon Army vs Valentina Army Part 6:The Last Conversation Between Tigrevurmud and Valentina The following morning, after complying their respective conditions both Tigre and Tina meet somewhere far at Zamberk Plains. Tina invited Tigre for a "picnic" but he refuses and he calls her out for attempting to remove Ruslan from the throne and becoming the Queen of Zhcted. Tina however counters Tigre's assumptions by telling him that she is just "doing her duty as a Vanadis" while deeming Tigre to be the "fake" successor and his support from her former comrades were merely from "arbitrary". This leads to Tina's wonder about Elen not equipping Arifar only to be shocked to hear Tigre's revelation about Viralt's disappearance via Ganelon's demise. Tina however smiles as if she is relieved to hear such news, much to Tigre's anger. Part 7:Three Durandals (To be added...) Part 8:Return of Sofya (To be added...) Part 9: Valentina's Demise and Death At Silesia, after consulting her injured soldiers Tina orders the bureaucrats to hasten Ruslan's coronation ceremony without waiting for Spring, all for the sake of "quelling" the Vanadises's "rebellion". In reality however this is Tina's final attempt to fulfill her ambition while planning on breaking her enemy's unity by assassinate Tigre and kidnap Regin for her own plan. She then making her way to meet Ruslan and Valery without taking any rest, only to be shocked to learn from a frantic minister that Miron has kidnapped Miron and took him to the castle walls that were installed with Magical Chains. Anxious and desperate, Tina had to make an exhausting trip to the walls without using Ezendeis's power. Upon her arrival, she also meets her soldiers and berates them for their hesitation in rescuing Valery, only to be bewildered to learn that Valery has been waiting for her return until Miron's "visitation", prompts her to confront Miron alone. The confrontation starts off with Tina seeing Miron holding Valery as hostage with his dagger that stabbed Eugene. Despite Tina calls him out for his horrendous act, Miron justifies this as his means in "protecting" Ruslan and he plans to kill Valery and send his head to Tigre just to keep Ruslan "safe". As her response however, Tina retorts to Miron that she will going to meet Tigre and send his head to him out of her loyalty to Ruslan too, though she also mocking the chamberlain's death to be worthless. Enraged, Miron charges towards Tina who immediately rescues Valery from falling from the walls only to be stabbed by Miron in return much to Valery's shock. The now insane Miron then mutters his "successful" murder only to be shaken by Tina's glare that pushes him to the wall's edge and fall to his death. Succumbing the fatal injury, Tina eventually collapses but requesting a crying Valery to call for his father which the boy reluctantly complies and leave; at the same time, she's then thinking of her ironic end without fulfilling her ambition. As Ruslan and Valery arrive with the former holds her hand, as her final act Tina painfully summons Ezendeis and she reveals her Viralt about her ambition (for the first and only time) to become the Queen of Zhcted. With Ezendeis tearfully disappears and Ruslan closing her eyes, Tina is officially no longer a Vanadis and become deceased. Part 10: Ruslan Abdication and Suicide The next after Tina's death, Tigre meanwhile receives a word from a messenger about Ruslan's wish to meet him alone and, against warnings from Elen and Mila about possible traps, he rushes to Silesia anyway. Upon his arrival, he meets a blooded Valery at the main gate who then escorts him to the Imperial Palace's entrance where they meet Ruslan and a recently deceased Tina. Shocked to see what had happened, Tigre try to call a physician but Ruslan rejects his help because he knows that he has little time left and will eventually die. Part 11: Tigrevurmud the New King of Zhcted The following spring, Tigre is preparing for his coronation as the King of Zhcted that will take place in he upcoming Sun Festival. Tigre, wearing his royalty attire, is praised by the Vanadises (Elen, Sofy and Liza), Titta and Lim. Regin, Badouin and Mashas also come by for a visit and his attire as amazing, with the latter even wishes the young Earl's parents could even see him if they were still alive whilst lamenting that they will never talk each other again. Badouin explain to Tigre that he also needed to return to Brune with Regin in order to participate the Halo Festival as well, but the problem is that both festival are held at the same time. Tigre however has an idea by having Valery to be temporarily taken care of by Viktor's sister Natasha at Osterode; he also planning on adopting both Valery and Elisa as his adopted children and make them as the next heir after him. Sofy agrees to Tigre's decision because not only it avoids the conflict between both Zhcted and Brune, especially since both children are the living legacies to King Viktor, it also reducing the possibilities of love rivals. After recalling so many battles in the past, from his first meeting with Elen at Dinant Plains to the his final confrontation against Ganelon, Tigre then grabs the Black Bow and heading for his coronation ceremony. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Valentina Glinka Estes *Ruslan *Valery *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Eleonora Viltaria *Marina Shevarin *Alisa Shevarin *Gaspar Rodant *Limalisha *Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles *Mashas Rodant *Ludmila Lourie *Sofya Obertas *Miron *Pierre Badouin *Natasha Mentioned *The First Black Dragon King *Genova Cember *Zaur Elek *Adelaide New *Viscount Rodion *Baron Vladlen Highlighted Notes *This chapter highlighting Tina's downfall that eventually leads to her own demise, especially after hearing the Tigre's declaration about his aim for the crown. Out of everything according to her plan, Tigre's involvement is the least she expected as she failed to realize that he will taking Eugene's place to fight for his path of kingship crown and ending Zhcted's brutal civil war. **Even after her defeat, Tina makes one last gamble to secure her ambition by hastening Ruslan's coronation ceremony. Unfortunately and ironically, she ends up being betrayed and killed by Miron-one of many ministers she manipulated for her plot for her ambition-once Silesia learns the Black Dragon Army's victory at Zamberk Plains. Trivia Unanswered Question (To be added...) Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 18